


Lets go for a walk

by 50shadesofsuperwhock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofsuperwhock/pseuds/50shadesofsuperwhock





	Lets go for a walk

"Samich," Gabriel called as he walked through the door of the old motel room Dean and I were staying in.

"What do you want Gabe?'' 

" I wanna take you somewhere," said the archangel pulling Sam along behind him.

"Wait first let me-" Sam was cut off by Gabe kissing him. When he opened his eyes they weren't in front of the apartment anymore, they were in a little house.

"Where are we?" Sam asked mystified.

"This is my heaven,"Gabe responded. The archangel grabbed my hand pulled me into a bedroom towards the back of the house. We fell together on the bed, laughing. Gabe sat up and straddled himself over my hips. Slowly he started planting kisses on my neck and down my chest. I was starting to feel the affects of the water and beer had before I left in my bladder. Scratch that I could really feel the effects. Before I left the motel with Gabe I had to go pretty urgently but decided to wait because I had to finish doing some research on werepire for Dean. 

Gabe pulled on my shirt and in one swift movement it was off. Gabe was on top of me sucking, biting and licking my neck and chest. At that moment my bladder made itself known again by throwing out a wave of desperation. I was an 8/10 on the desperation scale but still decided to ignore it. I flipped over so I was on top of Gabriel. our lips crashed together as I struggled to get his shirt off. I did the same amount of teasing and biting as Gabe did. Gabe was bucking his hips trying to get some friction when my bladder lost control. I started pissing uncontrollably on Gabe and on his bed. He looked up for a split second to see my accident. He flipped me this time so I was on the bottom, still pissing myself uncontrollable he started kissing and grinding on me with nothing but pure lust. He worked his way down to my jeans. They were darkened in some places with my urine and lighter in others. Quickly he started unbuttoning my jeans, he yanked them down to my knees. By this point I was a moaning mess, he pulled out my dick and took the length int his mouth, within 5 minutes I came him not long after.

We both stood up,both of us we soaked with piss and cum, there was also a giant wet spot on the bed.

"Um, sorry about that, I should have said something,"

"Glad you didn't," he said with a smirk n his face. With one snap both of our clothes were clean and the spot on the bed was gone and with another snap we were back in the dirty motel room.

"We should do that again sometime," he said 

"Maybe this time I'll use the bathroom before I leave,"

"I wouldn't dream of it," He said with a wink then he was gone leaving me to think about the last hour.


End file.
